A light breaks through the darkness
by Dullaware
Summary: A mind blowing romance fic! I'm pretty sure this one has never been done R
1. A frustrated soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Street fighter, but I do own two other fics that I'm pushing aside heh.

This is my stab at a romance fic. When I was going through the street fighter list I saw so many repeat romance stories ( except one I really love, the sakura and Ryu fic by Sakura Yosei I love that fic! ) Anyhow I was thinking of something romantic to write about when this idea popped into my mind. So enjoy and like always if you read please review! ( by the way I made an attempt to "space out" I'm still a bit confused as to the meaning of that but I hope this helps )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A light breaks through the darkness"

In the hustle and bustle of mid day Tokyo, the sky scrapers causing a glare which caused many people to use newspapers to hide themselves from the resulting heat, a frustrated Sakura walked down the streets of Tokyo nothing shielding her from the heat. Not caring a bit from the look on her face, fuming with rage she pushed a man, who at the time was barking into a cell phone, into on coming traffic. "Outta my way." The furious Sakura spoke. People now making a clear path for the young girl. 

"He turned you down again didn't he?" Sakura's friend spoke from behind, trying her best to keep up. This girl had red hair down to her shoulder. Wearing a similar outfit to that of Sakura's, her complexion being a bit more lighter then Sakura, and this girl having a much more delicate aura to her then that of her warrior friend. Sakura snorted to this remark and continued down the streets of Tokyo increasing her speed as she went. "He's never gonna take you in as his student Sakura, why not just give up on it? I'm sure there is more then enough teachers out there who could teach you whatever style you want to know!" She was now breathing heavily trying her best to keep up. 

"I don't want another teacher!!!" Sakura shouted. The girl backed up, startled. Sakura turned around and continued down the street. The girl sighed and walked the other way. Maybe Sakura would be in a better mood tomorrow. Night fell, an ominous wind blowing over the now calm Sakura. She stared at her ceiling in her room. The blue room, with nothing a normal girl would have. The posters of the hottest singer of the time was not on her wall, rather the ad for the latest martial arts tournament. Instead of bracelets, and jewelry on her dresser was combat gloves, and her trademark headband. Sakura sighed and in her very complimenting white night gown walked out to her window looking into the moon.

"No………..for the thousandth time no!" An annoyed Ryu spoke to Sakura. "I told you, I am a student myself. I have more to learn. I am not going to take you in as my student." With that Ryu rose and began to walk down the dirt trail. His duffel bag thrown over his back. He had not meant to be so mean, but this girl had bothered him every waking moment, for the past two years! Sakura did not let up, she began to follow still bothering the fighter.

"Please! I won't be a pain! I'll do everything you want me to do! I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do your laundry!" In her anxiousness she pulled his duffel bag off and running with a shirt began to wash it in a near by stream. A highly annoyed Ryu now walked over to her. Snatching his shirt from her, saying something he had later regretted.

"I will never train you! Even if I obtained my own dojo and accepted students by the boat load, I would NEVER train you!" A hurt Sakura now tear stricken began to run away from him. Ryu's hand now extended. "Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!!" It was to late. Sakura was to far away now. Back in the present time the still gazing Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, then going back to her gaze at the moon. She had lost track of time when suddenly she saw something that had at first frightened her then made her angry. A figure with a familiar gi sat in the forest near her home. Her parents had opted to take the bottom floor bedroom, giving Sakura the top floor room in an attempt to stop her from escaping to do any kind of midnight training, but this would not stop an angered Sakura. Climbing out of the window she did not give a second thought as she leapt out of the window. Her nightgown coming up to her chest, her underwear in plain view. She landed with a silent "tpp" ( A/N that's the sound of her foot hitting the ground ) she looked at the forest. She was going to give Ryu a knock on the head for making her cry. Walking through the forest in the distance she saw the flicker of light bounce off a figures body. His face still hidden. Sakura could not explain it, but she felt a bit frightened. To angered though for crying ( something she hadn't done in years ) she wanted to give Ryu a piece of her mind. Finally after a bit more of navigating, and a few splinters in her feet she found her target. Drawing a fist back she began to let it fly. Her eyes widening when she saw who had caught the fist. The light flickering off his dark skin, a frown on his face, the man only known to the world as Akuma now held her fist in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heh cliffhanger!!! Mwahahahaha I'm evil. Oh and to those of you who have read my "terror of shin akuma" fic, no Sakura isn't gonna die. In fact she and ak…………..eheh heh said to much! Stay tuned for chapter two!!


	2. Authors note

Ehh……………hello to all who are reading this………no no this isn't an update sorry. I am going to update soon though don't go yet!!!! I been really sick this past week, I think it's a cold, but due to stress from finals and all its taking a while to leave my system ( aside from the fact that I have the immune system of a three year old girl ) anyhow I'm going to do a preview of sorts for my three fics ( and a new trigun fic! )

The terror of shin akuma: Tension has risen to its peak. An emotionally scared Ryu lays dormant in bed, while Mai stays by his side ( hmmm……..) Akuma has made his way to Osaka, feeling the presences of Ryus chi. Ready to annihilate anything that stands in his way, he enters the city meeting with the fighters in training………………….

The origins of Ryu: ( Many thanks to Jami for helping me with where to go on this fic. ) It's the first day of kindergarten for the boys, Gouken has taken more precautions to the dark hadou, forcing the young boys to undergo a peace training of sorts. Tension rises as Ryu meets his match, a young girl by the name of Ruby ( original character, sorry but I wanna keep this realistic ) what will happen when the small girl finds joy in causing Ryu torment?

A light breaks through the darkness: Sakura has been discovered by Akuma. So filled with fear the young fighter passes out. Awakening the next day to discover she had been taken care of by Akuma! What will happen between the two?

( NEW!!! ) A tear drop in the sun: Trigun fic, being as sick as I am *cough cough sputter sputter* I was wondering what if this sickness were to kill me? This got me into an angst kind of mood and I wondered what would happen if Vash had been struck down by a crippling illness ( gomen to Kikoken I wouldn't be starting this new fic if it weren't for all these ideas that keep popping into my head! ) Vash gives thoughts to his final days, and as to how he came to be on the trail of death

Sooooooooooo that's my summary of the next fics that are gonna be out. I wrote this more or less to let people know that I haven't stopped my frequent updating, its more a matter of me being to sick to do much anything ( and it doesn't help that my mom keeps forcing me to take meds I HATE NYQUIL!!! ;;; ) Just be on the look out, who knows an update may appear even today, well see you all *falls into a Nyquil driven sleep*


End file.
